Missy Lanning
About Missy Missy was born on October 27th 1989 and is currently 25 years old. She is around 5 foot in height and is a pregnant at the moment with baby Finley who is due in October 2015. She has blue eyes (which is her favorite color) and her natural hair color is dark blonde. Before the Vlogs Missy was born in Southern California and when she was 10 months old, she moved to Indiana. At 2 years old, her brother Jimmy was born and 3 years later, she moved back to Southern California next door to her grandparents. Missy and her Grandmother were really close and loved to hang out together to sing Christmas carols riding a golf cart. When Missy was 7, her little sister Cassie was born. Her family belonged to a fundamental Baptist church and she went to the private school that the church ran. At around 12 years old, her family moved to Idaho and move to another church. At 14 years old, she wore her first pair of pants and saw her first movie which, was Finding Nemo. From then on, she attended a public high school and this is where she met Bryan! They met each other at a local carnival and build a group of friends. This is where Missy and Bryan got closer and they realized, it was more than friendship and become a couple. When Bryan was 18, they brought a house together on Maple St and had a cat called Claire Bear but Missy parents didn't approve. Missy and Bryan got married on the 8th of August 2008. But, because of collage and work as well as not being with each other much, the got divorced. They moved out with each other and Missy went to live with her family again. During the time of them being separated, Missy kept getting jobs that didn't last that long and got Karma yet she was very alone. Bryan called Missy and decided to meet up the next day. They decided to build the relationship up again and remarried. After living in Idaho for a couple years, the decided to move back to Southern California. Because of the expense, they brought a house with Missy's parents, Cassie and Jimmy and they rented out their portion of it so, Missy quickly go an office job. Then, they decided to try to have children and it didn't take long until Missy was pregnant! They found out a couple days before Christmas and revealed it to the family by wrapping up the pregnancy test and Missy's Mom opened it on Christmas morning. However, at the ten week ultrasound, the baby didn't have a heartbeat. A few weeks after, they found out that the baby was a boy and he is known as 'baby boy Lanning'. Months later, Missy found out she was pregnant again. At 16 weeks pregnant, her family has a big gender reveal party where everyone crammed in the ultrasound room and they found out it was a boy! But, they also lost him at 20 weeks. His name was Gabriel. This is when Missy made her YouTube channel, TheBumpsAlongTheWay. Click here to find out more. Not long after she had made this channel, they conceived Oliver. Click here to find out his story.